


Room for Rent

by jennarose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennarose/pseuds/jennarose
Summary: The ad seemed innocuous at first. An empty nester couple looking for someone to rent out their basement apartment. How perfect! They had a room to rent and she needed a cheap, centrally located place to stay. Little did she know how perfect this arrangement would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original story by me. It was first posted on HockeyFanfiction.com but I wanted to boost the size of my audience so I decided to cross post. I do not own any of the Dallas Stars nor am I related to the organization in any way. I only take ownership of my OC, Dr. Lauren Mitchell. There will be other minor OCs that I will take ownership of.

Lauren was looking at the bulletin boards in the student union at UT Southwestern when she first saw the advertisement. It was bright green with the words, "ROOM FOR RENT," at the top. She went over to the flyer and unpinned it to get a second look.

**_"Older empty nester couple seeking tenant for basement apartment. 1bd. 1br. Separate entrance. $650/month. Occasional assistance around the house may be required. Call the number below and ask for Gaye. Serious offers only please."_ **

Only $650/month? In the heart of Dallas? In exchange for a few household chores?! This was perfect! Lauren would finally be able to move out of her current place and away from her noisy roommate. She would have the peace and quiet she needed to study. The separate entrance would allow her to come and go to clinical at all hours of the day/night. Before se even made it out to her car, she had already dialed the phone and was waiting for Gaye to pick up the phone.


End file.
